The Cartoon Encyclopedia:Policy/Elections and Voting
This page contains all the guidelines for elections and voting. This page helps ensure the stability, consistency, and professionalism of the wiki. Voting Before an item can come up for a vote. It must be discussed on either discord or on discussions. After something has a majority support for it. It will be put up for a vote. Once a vote happens. It will last between one day to three. All votes are majority rules. If a vote is a tie. It must be discussed further within the community, and decided on until a consensus can be made. Elections and Demotions On this wiki. We have very specific rules on how admin and bureaucrat elections and demotions are handled. Elections Admin/Bureaucrat Elections The Cartoon Encyclopedia holds elections whenever an admin resigns or is demoted. There is no specific number of admin or bureaucrats that this wiki should have, but the recommended number should be 7 to 14 admin and 2 to 4 bureaucrats. Before we can start an election. The administration of this wiki must discuss if one is needed, and if one is. A nomination thread will be started which will last two days. All nominees will then be voted on. All users have 2 votes.The two nominees with the most votes will move on to an election. Both users will have separate votes. Elections will last 3 days. The votes will be counted after an election is over, and the winner or winners will be promoted. If a vote is a tie. A community discussion will be held, and decided if the user should be admin or not. Non-Admin Elections Non-Admin Positions like Chat Moderators and Content Moderators are picked by a one day nomination. The nominees will be voted on the same way as admin are. Demotions Demotions are a very rare and sparingly used vote. Demotions should only happen for the following reasons: *The admin or bureaucrat will not peacefully give up their rights after many referrals and misnomers. *Admin or bureaucrat has blatantly abused his rights. *And/or is overall inactive for more then a two months. (Exceptions for if they tell the wiki in advance they will be inactive for more then a two months) Demotions must be decided on by the community as a whole in a discussion. After a consensus is made that an admin must be demoted. A vote will be held. A vote must last at least one day for a normal admin, and at least three days for a bureaucrat. It must be also timed either EST or UTC time. A vote must be at least 2 votes or more over the opposing side. If the vote is too close. The community will have a discussion over it, and decide if the admin should really be demoted or not. If the users is an admin and the vote is decided to hold. A bureaucrat will demote the user. If the user is a bureaucrat. A staff will be contacted, and will demote the user, if they will not demote themselves. If an admin/bureaucrat is demoted. They may not run for the same position or higher. Abuse of Power What is classified abuse of power is any action that is unfair towards one party over another in a way that severely disadvantages one party, and advantages the other party. Abuse of power also is adding things without community permission, like new rules, or new features. Blocking users with no just cause is another abuse of power. Not all abuses of power will be given the same amount of punishment. Evaluation Votes Every elected position except bureaucrats and rollbacks, must go through an evaluation period after a certain amount of time. Bureaucrats and rollbacks are only on complaint/referral basis. The periods of time are: *Bureaucrats: Never (Unless referrals or multiple complaints have been made) *Admins: One Year *Content Moderators: One Year *Discussion Moderators: Six Months *Discord Moderators: Six Months *Rollbacks: Never (Unless referrals or multiple complaints have been made) Evaluation votes must be three days long. If any elected position gets a tie or 2 votes below half in favor of keeping the user. The user will be put on probation for a month, and claims will be investigated to see if a demotion thread must be made. If a person gets 3 or more votes below half. The user will be demoted, but will not be barred from reelection in later votes unlike actual demotions. Category:Policy